


My Sanctuary, You're Holy to Me

by purplenerd777



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, other seven mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplenerd777/pseuds/purplenerd777
Summary: Secret Santa time! For GeekyElvenChick who asked for so many wonderful things but I chose to do: "Vas and Josh on a road trip for a Christmas tree where they end up camping in Joshua's Jeep because it breaks down when they are leaving the woods" feat! Proposal. I hope I stuck with the prompt enough that you aren't disappointed xxx





	My Sanctuary, You're Holy to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geekyelvenchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyelvenchick/gifts).



> Title from Church by Fall Out Boy

“I do not see why we need to go to the woods and chop down a tree for Christmas.” Vasquez mumbles from the passenger seat.

 

Faraday looks over, taking his eyes off the monotonous Northern California highway. “Babe, I told you: tradition.”

 

Vasquez meets his boyfriend’s eyes and sighs wearily. “But Jack offered to cut us a tree down himself when he went with his family. Why must we waste a drive when we are going to  _ his  _ land?”

 

It was true that Jack Horne offered them to save them a trip to his cabin on the California-Oregon border. But there is a specific reason Joshua wants to bring Alejo to cut down their first tree together. And if he told the other man it would ruin the surprise. 

 

“Just trust me,” Josh offers his hand and smiles easily when Alejo returns the gesture with his left. “It’ll be worth it.” Josh rubs Alejo’s ring finger and swears he can feel a hole burning in his jacket pocket where the ring he’d waited three months to buy sits.

 

And Goodnight Robicheaux had the audacity to claim that Josh couldn’t play the long game. 

 

“ _ The National Weather Service warns of an abnormal snowstorm in the region approaching fast. Travelers are advised to stay put.” _ A serious voice comes over the radio after a series of alarming but monotonous tones. 

 

“Joshua.” Alejo bites out from the passenger seat, as his eyes catch a glance of the flurries that are starting to fall from the sky.

 

“We can stay overnight at the cabin, Horne gave me the key.” Josh moves his hand from where it’s wrapped around Alejo’s to rub a soothing pattern on his thigh. “Everything will be fine.”

 

*******

“Famous last words  _ cabron _ .” Ale mutters from under the blankets Sam made Josh store in his car along with other emergency items. 

 

“Hey, it could be--” Josh begins in a light tone, but he’s cut off when Alejo kicks out at him.

 

“Do not tempt fate again.” He hisses and his eyes narrow as Josh laughs.

 

Josh relents on his teasing and puts his phone back into his pocket after he sends off a reassuring text to their group chat with the others. “You gonna let me into your blanket fort or do I have to stay banished forever.

 

He’s already moving to slide behind Alejandro in the back seat as the other man makes room for him. 

 

They sit in silence for a while, surrounded by other travelers in the rest stop who didn’t heed warnings until it was too late. 

 

“It’s almost peaceful.” Alejo relents as he adjusts himself so that their legs tangled together and Joshua is allowed under the blankets. His back and injuries from his motorcycle accident will start aching if they have to stay in the position much longer… but Joshua finds it hard to locate the motivation to find a better position. 

 

“Mmm.” Josh sighs as he noses Alejo’s temple, uncaring that some of the brown curls have gotten into his mouth. It’s a curse he’s more than used to, and he can’t say he minds.

 

Just when he thinks his boyfriend has drifted off he interrupts the silence again. “Why?”

 

Joshua rolls his eyes, at the petulance Alejo is showing. If only Billy and Red could see this, maybe they would stop claiming that Josh is a child when it comes to their relationship. 

 

“When I was growing up, we had this ratty fake tree that we used every year. By the time I was 13 half the lights we had didn’t work and we only had like a few ornaments to hang.” He doesn’t mention what else happened that year, Alejo already knows and is already searching for Joshua’s own hand, to bring to his lips and press a heart-achingly gentle kiss to his knuckles. “Ma used to say that next year when we had more money we would go up and get our own tree.” He huffs out a mirthless laugh. “She would make up these stories about how it would be snowing and we’d find the biggest tree in the forest and chop it down. She promised there would be cocoa and everything.”

 

Josh can’t finish the story because his throat has closed up so tightly it’s almost hard to breathe. And he’s grateful he can hide his face by nuzzling into the sweet spot where Ale’s neck meets his shoulders.

 

Alejo doesn’t comment how Joshua wipes his tears there, but he does make a noise of discomfort when Josh pretends to wipe his nose on his sweater. “Stop it,  _ guero _ .” He orders sternly, but makes no move to pull away, if anything he wraps them up tighter under the blankets. 

 

“We would just buy them from a lot.” Alejo offers after a moment of silence settles comfortably around them.

 

“Thought your family took Christmas seriously?” Josh ponders aloud, because honestly this is gonna get real awkward if he read that wrong. Awkward enough to hold off the question he’s been waiting to ask.

 

“We would when my  _ abuela  _ was alive.” Josh squeezes his boyfriend closer to his chest. “But we lived in a city so we couldn’t just go get a tree.” Alejo waves his hand vaguely indicating the surrounding area. Josh releases a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding.

 

But then he tightens again as he remembers just when Alejo had to go to his abuela’s funeral three years ago, just after they had met at Goody and Billy’s Christmas party. “Shit, sweetheart I’m sorry-”

 

“After that everyone stopped meeting up together. Just my sisters and parents and I. The cousins and aunts and uncles stay in Mexico. Abuela was the one who brought us all together.” Alejo’s tone isn’t bitter, but Josh still squeezes his hand tighter than is comfortable for either of them.

 

“Didn’t mean to-”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Alejo tries to turn around but Josh doesn’t feel quite like meeting his gaze. “What’s with the questions,  _ guerito? _ ” 

 

“Nothing.” Josh mutters, but he knows he hasn’t convinced the other man at all. 

 

*******

Two hours later, after having been dug out by several snow plows, they arrive in Jack’s cabin. Neither of them are in a great mood, and Alejo mutters about taking a shower to warm up.

 

He doesn’t ask Josh to join.

 

While his boyfriend showers, he removes a few layers before contemplating calling someone. Before he even realizes he’s doing it, he hears the dial tone.

 

“Yes?” Goody’s easy Southern accent comes over the line. Josh thought he would ask Sam or hell even one of Alejo’s sisters but Goody? “Joshua have you messed up already?”

 

But dammit if Goodnight Robicheaux doesn’t know him just as well. “No, I mean.” he sighs heavily and he hears Goody tut from the other end. “Probably.”

 

“What happened?” Billy asks and honestly Josh should have known better than to think Goody would keep the conversation private.

 

“I forgot about Abuela Vasquez.” He whispers because he can hear the water turning off, though the fan in the bathroom is still on.

 

“Dammit Josh.” Billy mutters, but luckily his better half is more inclined to help.

 

“I’m sure that’s nothing to worry about.” And there’s a click on the other end that Josh hopes means he’s off speaker.

 

“We were stuck in the snow in my Jeep for two hours.” He complains as he sits on the table. As he has been for the past month he reaches into his pants to comfort himself with the little black velvet box. 

 

And freezes when he feels nothing but empty fabric.

 

“--he’ll be cranky but make him some food and ask.” Goody pauses, “Joshua are you ok?”

 

“Guero?” Alejandro asks from the bedroom his voice high and breathy, indicating surprise the inner poker player in him whispers.

 

“Faraday?”

 

“Gotta go.” Josh moves to hang up but there’s a scuffle on the other end of the line that he waits impatiently to end.

 

“Joshua Faraday if you don’t come home with a fiance I’m having Red lock you two out of your apartment until you do.” Billy threatens. “Got it?”

 

Josh stares at his phone for a moment before taking a deep breath. “We’ll find out.” He says vaguely before hanging up and approaching the master bedroom as if it contained a live bomb.

 

Before he can brace himself Alejo opens the door, a towel wrapped dangerously low on his waist, and a little black velvet box in his hand.

 

“Shit, darling I can-”

 

“Yes.” Alejo says before Josh can make a greater fool of himself. 

 

But that only short circuits his brain. “I’m sorry?”

 

“Yes, I’ll marry you. Or is this for your secret boyfriend?” Vas asks though there is something dark and threatening behind his gaze.

 

“No. No darling you're the only one for me.” Josh answers mouth gone dry. And he feels like he should be kneeling, there is a proper way to do this after all. “But, I had a whole plan-”

 

Before Josh can  _ explain  _ the plan Alejo pulls him in for a searing kiss that Josh can’t help but melt into. The towel which was barely holding onto Ale’s hips before slides down and leaves his  _ fiance _ bare before him.

 

“Put it on,  _ guerito _ .” Alejo breathes between kisses.

 

“Hmm?” Josh asks eloquently. Too busy making love marks along Ale’s sharp collarbone in the way that drives him insane. 

 

Before he can continue with his teasing Ale tugs on his curls at the base of his neck and pulls him off. “Put the ring on my finger.” He breathes seductively. His right hand making its way to the button at the top of Josh’s jeans as the other thrusts the box into his hand.

 

Josh whines as he pulls away but obediently goes down on one knee, so that he’s right in front of one of his favorite asset's of Alejo.

 

“Ring first-” Alejo exclaims with a hitch in his breathing and his voice going husky with want. 

 

Josh breathes a puff of air on his soon to be husband’s cock and opens the box revealing the simple gold band Jack helped him pick out.

 

“Will you marry me?” He asks, already sliding the ring on, perfectly sized, because his friends knew even if he planned to figure out Ale’s ring size in his sleep.

 

“Yes, now take your clothes off.” Ale commands even as he pulls Josh up and into the bedroom.

 

*******

“You said yes!” Emma near squeals, though nobody in their right mind would call her out on it.

 

“No, he’s wearing someone else’s band on his ring finger.” Red deadpans even as he gives Faraday a congratulatory pat on the back, that is definitely harder than it needs to be. 

 

“So how did Joshua ask, Alejandro?” Goodnight asks, ever the romantic.

 

“Spare us the gory details.” Billy says from over his husband’s shoulder.

 

Josh shoots him a glare but it doesn't even earn him a reaction. 

 

“It was snowing-” Alejo begins, as he tucks himself further into Josh’s arm around his shoulder. Josh smile softens and nobody comments on it. They don’t need to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Such a fun prompt and I'm not even remotely sorry for how sappy it came out ;3 Let me know what you think xxx


End file.
